In the Cabin
by kath0410
Summary: Prompt fill for Stormy blue skies. G!p Quinn goes up to the mountains to take pictures. A storm arrives and unfortunately enough, her car breaks down. Luckily for her, there's a cabin where Rachel is taking a much needed break from Broadway.


**A/N: So, this one's a prompt from Stormy blue skies! I hope you like how this turned out! For those of you that are following Glad I Came, I've updated that story (finalllyyy!) Sorry for the really long wait. :( I hope you guys like this one-shot, and I'd be really happy if you left a review! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Rachel felt like she just had to have a much needed vacation. And what better way than to spend it than in her cabin up in the mountains? Her latest Broadway show had just come to an end, and she was now on her way to the mountains to relax for the weekend. She had always been a nature lover, and that was what pushed her to have that specific cabin built when she had enough money. As much as she loved hanging out with her friends and co-workers after her shows, she also needed her alone time sometimes.<p>

She hummed happily to herself as she drove up the paved road, windows rolled down as she felt the chilly October air. It was still early in the morning, but it was no problem for her since she was a morning person. Carefully guiding her car through the zigzag way, her cabin finally came to view. Grinning, she pulled up by the driveway and unbuckled her seatbelt. She turned off the engine and took out her keys, then grabbed her handbag from the passenger's seat.

Zipping up her thick jacket to shield herself from the chilly air, she trudged to the trunk of her car and lifted it open. It was filled with supplies, just in case something happened. The weather was just so unpredictable these past few weeks and she wanted to be sure that her fridge would be stocked up with food so that she wouldn't go hungry. One can never be too careful.

She carried the plastic bags inside the cabin one by one, locking her car door once she had gotten everything out. After she made sure that she locked the door, she headed further inside and plugged in her fridge. Then, she placed all her food supplies inside and trudged towards the couch. Beside the fireplace was a bundle of wood, for when she needed to start a fire to warm up.

Smiling in satisfaction, she made a mental note to thank Puck for cleaning up the cabin and for bringing the firewood before she came over. Plopping down on the couch, she took a book from her bag and flipped it to the page where she last left off.

She sighed contentedly as she started to read, flexing her legs as she settled comfortably on the couch. Thank heavens for the long weekend.

* * *

><p>Wanting to broaden her horizons on photography, Quinn decided to go up into the mountains near New York to get a new scenery. Taking photos was something she loved to do ever since she was a kid, and she remembered playing a lot with her toy plastic camera. And her parents, noticing her passion for photography, decided to give her a real camera for her seventh birthday. Of course, she had no idea what she was doing back then. She was just a little kid, after all.<p>

But her mom and dad fully supported her and encouraged her to become a better photography. And so, years of practice led her to become a professional and well-known photographer in New York. Some famous people would call her to take a few shots of them, and they paid really well. She was happy that she was getting paid for something she really loved doing, and her parents were really proud of how her life was coming along.

Smiling to herself, Quinn turned up the music as she drove, blissfully unaware of the dark clouds that were now forming in the sky. She sang loudly as she carefully guided her car up the mountain, smiling as she took in the refreshing view. Taking pictures of nature was her specialty, and it was the subject that she loved the most. It was with Mother Nature that she felt at peace, away from the noise and the hustle and bustle of New York City.

It was already mid-afternoon by the time Quinn arrived at the top, and she frowned when she noticed that her surroundings were getting darker. It wasn't still supposed to be dark by this time. She turned down the volume of her radio, groaning when the first few drops of rain spattered on the window. Damn the weather forecasters. They said that it would be clear throughout the day, and she felt like a fool for ever believing in those liars.

She was about to turn back when her car came to a full stop. Arching an eyebrow, she looked at the dashboard, groaning loudly when she realized that the batteries had died. This was just her lucky day now, wasn't it? All she wanted was to take a few pictures and go home, but then her car batteries had to die, and it looked like a storm was coming.

She took out her phone and huffed in frustration when she saw that it was also dead. Of course. Just when she thought that things couldn't get any worse, _this _had to happen to her too.

Sighing heavily, she looked out her window and sat up in surprise when she saw a cabin that was no more than a few meters away from her. A sleek black Audi was parked in front of it, lights illuminating the inside of the cabin. The owner must have believed the weather forecaster too.

She debated on whether to go out of her car and ask for help, but she didn't want to bother a stranger because of her car and phone troubles. Still, it wasn't like she had a choice. Her phone was dead and there was no other way to contact other people.

Finally making her decision, Quinn zipped up her jacket and pulled the hood over her head. It was a good thing that she kept a bag filled with clothes and other necessities in case an emergency came up, so she wouldn't have to bother the owner of the cabin about that, too. Grabbing her camera bag from the passenger's seat, she made sure that it was closed. She didn't need a broken camera on top of things. It was a good thing she went for the waterproof bag, too.

Once she made sure that she had everything, she took the key out of the ignition and unlocked the door. She ducked her head and rushed over to the trunk of her car, opened the hood, and took out her duffel bag. Just as she slammed it shut, thunder boomed and the rain grew stronger. She shivered and quickly ran up to the cabin, the rain already beginning to soak through her clothes.

Just what the hell was the universe trying to do to her?

She ran up to the door of the cabin and knocked firmly, then stepped back. Within just a few moments, the door swung open, revealing a short brunette wrapped with a rather thick blanket. Her jaw dropped as she recognized who it was.

It was none other than Rachel Berry, a famous Broadway actress and someone that Quinn had been crushing on for a long time. Freezing on the spot, she gulped as the object of her affections stood right in front of her. Her mind went blank as Rachel looked curiously at her.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Rachel asked, her sweet voice filling Quinn's ears.

"I- I, uh…" she stuttered, still shocked by Rachel's appearance. _Real smooth, Quinn! _

"Oh my God, you're soaking wet! Come in!" Rachel said in horror, and before Quinn knew it, she was being pulled inside the cabin, the brunette's hand wrapped around her wrist.

Dumbfounded, Quinn stared at Rachel, mouth dry and hands clammy with sweat. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. She had been a big fan and admirer of Rachel's ever since the brunette started out on Broadway, and to finally be standing in front of her long-time crush greatly surprised and shocked Quinn to the core.

"I- uh, I'm s-sorry to intrude," Quinn gulped as Rachel stared at her, brown eyes laced with worry.

"We can talk later. For now, you really should get changed or you'll get sick," Rachel said, smiling sweetly up at Quinn.

Quinn felt like fainting. Here she was, a complete stranger yet Rachel was already showing concern for her. Then again, she really shouldn't be surprised. She always heard nothing but good things about the Broadway actress. People said that she was sweet and kind to her fellow cast members, most especially to her fans.

Dumbstruck, Quinn nodded as Rachel offered her a towel with a shy smile. Fuck, the brunette was so adorable.

"The bathroom's over there to your left. I assume you have clothes in your bag, so I'll just leave you up to it, okay?" Rachel said, beaming as she squeezed Quinn's wrist.

Oh God. Rachel Berry squeezed her wrist. Rachel _touched _her. Still stunned by the sudden turn of events, Quinn walked robotically to what she assumed to be the bathroom. She opened the door and locked it behind her, swiftly stripping her soaked clothes and wiped herself dry with the towel. Curious, she surveyed the bathroom and saw that it was complete with all the necessary hair products and cosmetics. No wonder Rachel looked absolutely flawless and gorgeous. Quinn shook her head, pushing the thoughts away from her head. She didn't want to seem like a stalker to the gorgeous brunette she had been crushing on.

Zipping her duffel bag open, she took out a baby pink t-shirt and a pair of black Nike shorts that was perfect for hiding her dick just in case she had a hard-on. Again, that was one thing that Rachel must _never _find out about her. It was crazy enough to have a fan suddenly appear at her doorstep, but for said fan to have a _hard-on _because of her? That would be more than enough to warrant Quinn getting kicked out and possibly attain a restraining order.

She neatly folded her clothes and took her camera and duffel bag, then exited the bathroom. Rachel was still wrapped up in her blanket, sitting by the fireplace. Quinn cleared her throat, blushing as Rachel beamed up at her.

"Oh, you're done! You can put your clothes in the basket over there," Rachel said, gesturing to the basket that sat by the bathroom door. Quinn nodded dumbly and dumped her clothes in the basket, with Rachel giggling at her. Oh, fuck. The sound of Rachel giggling sounded absolutely cute and musical that Quinn found herself wanting to hear it again.

"Oh, uh, thanks. For letting me use your bathroom," Quinn mumbled, ears reddening.

"No problem," Rachel giggled again. Quinn gulped and gave a small nod. "What's your name, by the way?"

"I, uh, Q-Quinn. Quinn Fabray," she stammered, mentally cursing herself. Great. Now Rachel was going to think that she was a blubbering fool.

"Wait, _you're _Quinn Fabray? The famous photographer? Oh my God, I didn't recognize you!" Rachel gushed out, blanket dropping to the floor as she rushed over to the blonde. "I see a lot of your photos online! You take really good pictures. I even bought some of them!"

"R-really?" Quinn stuttered yet again, what with Rachel's twinkling brown orbs looking right at her. And then it hit her. Rachel knew about her. Even bought some of the pictures she took. Quinn felt like fainting again.

"Mmhmm! I must say, you take very good photos of celebrities too!" Rachel beamed as she took Quinn's hands in hers, shaking them excitedly. Oh God, Rachel's skin felt so smooth and warm, and she instantly wondered how they would feel like on her face.

"T-t-thanks," Quinn said, blushing hard. She usually wasn't nervous in talking to other people, but Rachel made her legs feel like jelly and her brain short-circuit.

"So, did you come here to take pictures? The view from here is very lovely," Rachel said as she pulled Quinn to the couch.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Well, until the storm rolled in," Quinn said as she snapped out of her Rachel Berry-induced daze.

"Yes, the storm looks pretty bad," Rachel pouted, and Quinn's brain short-circuited again. Dear God, Rachel Berry was just so fucking cute for words. "I came here to take a break from my last show, and this," she said, gesturing to the heavy rain happening outside the window, "happens. Whatever happened to the clear skies that the weather forecasters promised?"

"They're really big liars, aren't they?" Quinn smiled, and Rachel nodded fervently. It surprised her how they could talk with such ease, considering they had never met up until this point. Well, maybe it was because they heard about each other before, and all good things, too.

"I know," Rachel's pout deepened, causing Quinn's heart to stutter in her chest. Maybe the car breakdown wasn't so bad, after all.

"I'm really sorry to have intruded on your vacation. It's just, my car's batteries died out along with my phone," Quinn said apologetically as she waved her phone in the air.

"Oh, it's no problem," Rachel grinned, waving a hand around dismissively. "I'm just glad to help out."

Quinn smiled and leaned back against the couch, staring at the fireplace. Beside her, Rachel pulled up her blanket and placed it on top of their laps. Quinn immediately felt warmer, partly because of the blanket and the fireplace, and partly because of Rachel's natural body heat.

"Thank you, really. I appreciate your help," Quinn said gratefully.

"It's really no trouble at all, Quinn," Rachel beamed, eyes twinkling.

Quinn grinned, loving the way her name sounded on Rachel's lips. The brunette's voice was honey-sweet and caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach. Never did she think that she would get the chance to personally meet Rachel Berry, but to meet her in her own private cabin in the middle of the storm? Well, maybe the universe wasn't so bad after all.

"Would you like some red wine? I just think it's better to drink with someone else," Rachel offered with a shy smile that made Quinn's heart leap to her throat. Could this woman get any cuter?

"Oh, uh, sure," Quinn cleared her throat, fighting hard not to stare at Rachel too much.

"I'll be right back," Rachel said and stood up.

Quinn made a small noise at the back of her throat as she finally saw what Rachel was wearing, a baby blue shirt and white short shorts that accentuated her perfect ass. She felt her dick start to harden as she stared, blushing furiously as she tried to think of ways to help calm herself down. The last thing she needed was to be called a pervert by Rachel, especially now that she got to meet the gorgeous brunette.

Rachel soon came back with the bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Quinn smiled and helped Rachel pour the wine inside the glasses, then they both settled down on the couch. They talked as they drank, and Quinn found out many things about Rachel that she never knew before. Like she played the piano, or that she was planning on having her own album in the future.

Quinn tucked all these little pieces of information inside her mind, smiling as she took another sip of her drink. She soon felt the initial buzz of the alcohol in her system, and she decided that it was time to stop. There was no telling what she might do if she got drunk, especially with a very gorgeous and very sexy woman like Rachel close in proximity.

Sighing softly, she set the empty glass down on the table and watched Rachel. Soft, bronze skin, thick eyelashes, smooth jawline, and perfect nose. Gulping, Quinn forced herself to look away, not wanting to be called a creeper. But God, those lips. They would be perfect to kiss, and Quinn imagined herself doing just that.

Rachel stopped drinking soon, and they both found themselves staring at each other. Quinn groaned softly as Rachel licked her lips, brown eyes a little hazy.

"You're very pretty, Quinn," Rachel grinned as she reached out a hand to pat Quinn's cheek. "Wait, that was wrong. You look stunningly beautiful…"

"I, uh… You're very beautiful yourself, Rachel," Quinn gulped out as Rachel stared at her with fascination.

"Why, thank you, Quinn," Rachel giggled, hand still on the blonde's cheek. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Quinn swallowed as Rachel's tongue darted out of her soft, plump lips. Oh, fuck. She badly wanted to kiss Rachel right now.

"Is it wrong if I said that I want to kiss you?" Rachel asked, lips puckered.

"I d-don't think that's such a g-good idea," Quinn stammered as Rachel leaned in closer, yet made no attempt to pull away.

"Why not?" Rachel pouted adorably, and Quinn couldn't bring it in her to say no. "We're both pretty girls, and I think it would be extremely hot if we made out, don't you think?"

Oh God. The image of Rachel straddling her lap as they made out heavily assaulted Quinn's mind, and her dick strained further against her shorts. Letting out a small whimper, Quinn desperately tried to back away, knowing that things would not turn out well at all if Rachel found out about her cock.

"I just don't think your manager would appreciate it if you made out with a random stranger," Quinn pointed out as she scooted away from the brunette. God help her, but Rachel Berry was just so damn sexy.

"He doesn't have to find out," Rachel practically purred out as she crawled over to Quinn. "And besides, you're no random stranger… You're Quinn Fabray, one of the best photographers in New York. And it just so happens that I'm a _very _good Broadway actress…"

Quinn gulped, hearing the sultry tone that Rachel took on. Somehow she had a feeling that Rachel was pretty good in bed, too. She shook the thoughts out of her head. The last thing she needed was to imagine Rachel, naked in bed, underneath her as they had steamy sex.

"Oh, fuck…" Quinn groaned as she desperately tried to forget all the dirty things she was thinking.

"Just one kiss," Rachel pleaded, brown eyes wide as she pouted full force.

Quinn swallowed, tempted to give in to the offer. Here was Rachel Berry, practically begging her to make out with her. Thunder boomed, startling Quinn out of her thoughts. Nope. She _had _to resist Rachel, no matter how adorable she was with that huge pout of hers. And it looked like Rachel was intoxicated, and she didn't want to take advantage of that fact.

"You're drunk," Quinn managed in a strangled voice.

"Nope," Rachel popped out, "I can perfectly hold my own. See?" she said as she touched her nose with her finger.

For a split second, Quinn came to a decision to just run out of the cabin. But then, she remembered that it was raining heavily outside and her car was broken down, plus, her phone was still charging. Maybe she could just lock herself in the bathroom? Yes, that seemed like the only plausible idea, until Rachel lunged at her and crashed their lips together.

Her eyes widened in surprise as Rachel's lips moved against hers. Fuck, those lips were softer than they imagined them to be. Part of her told her to push Rachel away and run, but a bigger part of her told her to kiss the brunette back. After all, it wasn't every day that she would get to kiss gorgeous Broadway actresses like Rachel.

So, she did. Closing her eyes, she kissed Rachel back, allowing herself to get lost in soft, plump lips that moved against hers in perfect sync. Tentatively, she gripped Rachel's waist with her hands. The brunette didn't make any move to slap her hands away, so she tightened her grip as they kissed heatedly. She tugged on Rachel's bottom lip, eliciting a small moan from the Broadway actress.

Taking advantage of the situation, Quinn slipped her tongue inside Rachel's mouth, instantly moaning at the taste of the wine she found. She definitely wouldn't mind getting drunk on this. Rachel's hands cupped her face as they kissed heavily, tongues swirling and teeth clashing. Quinn groaned into Rachel's mouth as her dick threatened to burst out of her shorts. The air around them heated up and Quinn felt herself being pushed down to the couch.

"God, you are such a good kisser," Rachel panted as she pulled away.

"I could say the same about you," Quinn grinned as she brushed chestnut locks away from Rachel's face.

Rachel instantly blushed at the sweet gesture that Quinn found herself wanting to kiss the brunette again. Rachel's lips were addicting, even though they shared just one kiss.

"I have another problem though," Rachel pouted. Quinn gulped. She had a feeling this was going to be much, much worse.

"W-what is it?" Quinn asked, eyes trained on Rachel's swollen lips.

"I'm feeling rather… _hot_," Rachel husked, hands positioned at the hem of her tank top. Quinn felt her mouth dry at the sliver of tan skin slowly being exposed to her.

"B-but it's storming o-outside," Quinn stuttered and backed away, grunting as her back hit the end of the couch.

"You know what I mean, silly," Rachel giggled, her smooth, toned stomach now exposed. Quinn whined softly.

"W-we can't, Rachel," Quinn tried to reason out.

"Why not? I'm _so _horny," Rachel whined, and her bluntness made Quinn's cock twitch in her shorts. Fuck this, she shared the same feeling.

"You don't want to have sex with me, Rachel," Quinn warned. Having sex with Rachel meant that the Broadway actress would find out about her penis, and she could not let that happen.

At this, Rachel just smirked and pulled off her tank top. Quinn moaned at the sight of the cream-colored bra that covered the Broadway actress' tan and perky breasts.

"And why not?" Rachel purred as she cupped her bra-clad breasts. Quinn licked her lips. Why was she stopping Rachel, again? "You're a very sexy woman, Quinn. Why wouldn't I want to have sex with you?"

"I, uh…" Quinn was trying to find ways to tell Rachel that she was a woman with a penis, but her brain seemed to have ceased all function when the brunette shimmied off her shorts. A whimper tore through her lips as long and smooth legs were exposed to her. Her hazel eyes drifted towards the matching cream panties that covered Rachel's pussy.

Rachel smirked sultrily and moved to sit on Quinn's lap, back flush against the blonde's front. Quinn's breath hitched as Rachel started to grind against her lap, ass moving against the bulge in her shorts. Her hands flew to Rachel's waist, moaning softly as the brunette continued to grind back against her hardened cock.

"Is that a microphone or are you happy to see me?" Rachel giggled as she pressed harder against Quinn's straining erection.

"Dear God," Quinn moaned and threw her head back as Rachel gyrated on her lap.

"Is this why you don't want to have sex with me? Because you think I'll be disgusted that you have a dick instead of a pussy?" Rachel husked out.

"Oh fu- Yessss…" Quinn hissed.

"Let me tell you that it doesn't bother me at all," Rachel continued, ass grinding against Quinn's erection.

"Oh God- mmm," Quinn moaned as Rachel reached back to cup her barely noticeable bulge.

"Fuck me, Quinn," Rachel moaned as she got off of Quinn's lap and quickly unclasped her bra and pulled down her panties. Quinn groaned at the sight of Rachel's pink pussy, soaked with her arousal.

"Not here," Quinn husked. "Let's do it in the bedroom…"

Rachel nodded and pulled Quinn to her feet, leading her to the bedroom. Quinn growled and pushed Rachel against the door as it slammed shut behind them. Crashing their lips together, she gripped Rachel's perfect ass and began to squeeze.

"Nggh, Q-Quinn," Rachel moaned into the blonde's mouth.

Quinn grunted and shoved her tongue inside Rachel's mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance. Rachel's legs wrapped around her waist as they had their steamy make-out session, the brunette's whines and moans swallowed by Quinn's mouth.

"You're so fucking hot," Quinn moaned as Rachel nipped and sucked on her bottom lip. "Can't wait to shove my dick in that tight pussy of yours…"

At this, Rachel whined loudly and ground her pussy against Quinn's torso, the blonde's shirt beginning to get soaked with the brunette's juices. Growling, Quinn kissed Rachel wildly, hips thrusting up to grind her erection against the brunette's sopping cunt.

"Oh- ohmygod," Rachel whimpered as Quinn's lips dragged across the column of her throat.

Groaning, Quinn slid her hands to Rachel's ass, giving the soft globes of flesh a tight squeeze. The Broadway actress moaned and grasped the back of Quinn's neck, the sounds of wet suckling sounds filling the room. Quinn ground up against Rachel, who was moaning uncontrollably.

"B-bed, please," Rachel groaned as Quinn teasingly ran her hands across her legs.

Quinn grunted and looped her arms around Rachel's thighs as support as she carried the Broadway actress to the bed. Giggling, Rachel licked the shell of her ear before Quinn dropped her to the bed. Quinn grinned and shed her shirt and shorts, her erection prominent through her boxers. The brunette whimpered at the sight of the delicious bulge in Quinn's boxers, and automatically reached out a hand to stroke it.

"Wow, that looks so big," Rachel husked out in awe as she squeezed Quinn's dick.

Heart soaring in pride, Quinn grinned and allowed Rachel to continue rubbing her cock through her boxers.

"Like what you see?" Rachel teased as she cupped her breasts.

"You have no idea," Quinn licked her lips.

Smirking, Rachel spread her legs and ran a finger through her slit, collecting the wetness that had formed. Quinn moaned at the view of Rachel's perfectly shaved pussy, soaked with her arousal. Their eyes locked to one another, as Rachel continued to stroke herself, small moans tearing through her lips. Quinn felt her dick throb as she watched Rachel touch herself, whose eyes were closed in pleasure.

"Can I taste you?" Quinn asked, causing Rachel's eyes to open once more.

Rachel bit her lip and nodded as she took out her fingers, shimmering with juices. Quinn smiled and lay down on her stomach, head in between Rachel's legs. She gave Rachel's pussy a small lick, moaning at the musky taste that filled her taste buds. Feeling the brunette's legs tremble in anticipation, Quinn gave another lick, broader this time. Rachel whined in displeasure, apparently having had enough of the teasing.

"Please, Quinn! I need- I need you to eat my pussy," Rachel half-begged, half-whimpered as she spread her legs further, cunt throbbing with need.

Groaning at Rachel's dirty words, Quinn finally dived in, giving the brunette's soaked cunt long, broad strokes of her tongue. Gasping in surprise, Rachel's hands flew to Quinn's hair, hips bucking up to feel more of the photographer's talented mouth. Quinn moaned as she kept licking, more juices gushing out of Rachel's soaked pussy to replace the ones she had licked away.

She sucked on Rachel's pussy lips, wet, slurping sounds bouncing off the walls. Reaching up, she managed to grab onto Rachel's full and perky breasts, tweaking the nipples with her fingers. Rachel moaned breathily and started humping against Quinn's face, who was eating her out with gusto. Quinn wrapped her lips around Rachel's clit, causing the brunette to shriek in surprise.

Shaking her head against Rachel's pussy, Quinn looked up to see the Broadway actress' head thrown back in pleasure, body arching off the bed. She gave Rachel's clit a harsh suck, and the brunette screamed in ecstasy.

"You taste so good," Quinn husked, momentarily detaching her mouth from Rachel's soaked cunt.

"Mmm- ah," Rachel moaned as Quinn dived back in. "Your tongue is so good! Ohgod!"

Quinn smirked and ate Rachel out faster, alternating in between broad strokes of the brunette's pussy and harsh sucks of her clit. The brunette let out a loud moan as Quinn entered her grasping hole with her tongue, hips bucking up greedily to feel more of the blonde's mouth.

Thrusting her tongue inside of Rachel's soaked entrance, Quinn reached up again to massage the actress' breasts. Breathy moans and sighs left Rachel's lips as Quinn's tongue thrust into her pussy, tits heaving and hips bucking up greedily.

"G-gonna cum," Rachel wheezed. Quinn hummed, and that was all it took for Rachel's orgasm to hit. With a loud moan, Rachel came, her juices streaming out of her pussy and soaking Quinn's chin. "Oh my God…"

Quinn grinned and lapped up the rest of Rachel's juices, who twitched with each stroke of her tongue. Rachel tasted so good, and now that Quinn had her first taste of the Broadway actress, she wanted more.

"You came so hard," Quinn chuckled, crawling up to kiss Rachel.

"God, that was the best orgasm I've had so far," Rachel moaned.

"Really? Not the other women who fucked you gave you an orgasm that hard?" Quinn husked into Rachel's ear.

"Oh God no," Rachel whimpered, legs spreading to accommodate Quinn in between her.

Quinn smirked and quickly stripped off all her clothes, her dick jutting out proudly in between her legs. Beneath her, Rachel looked at her shaft in amazement, brown eyes blown with lust.

"Wow, that's so big," Rachel murmured in awe as she wrapped a hand around Quinn's cock.

Quinn moaned at the feel of Rachel's smooth hand around her cock, resisting the urge to fuck into it. Rachel giggled and used her other hand to stroke Quinn's balls while she pumped the thick shaft. Whining softly, Quinn relished in the feel of Rachel's hands working up her cock. Rachel twisted and squeezed her shaft, causing Quinn to moan in pleasure.

"Want this big dick in my pussy," Rachel husked, legs spreading further. Quinn made a small noise at the back of her throat at how flexible Rachel was. "Fuck me, Quinn."

Quinn panted, hazel eyes dark with lust. Grabbing her dick by the base, she lined up the tip with Rachel's entrance, watching as the brunette smiled and nodded. Smiling softly, Quinn slowly entered Rachel, gasping at the squelching sound that came from the brunette's pussy. Rachel moaned and wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist, arms circling Quinn's neck.

"So big and so thick… I can feel it stretching my pussy," Rachel rasped, walls massaging Quinn's cock.

"Oh fuck," Quinn groaned as she started pumping into Rachel. "Shit, I don't have a condom!"

She quickly tried to pull out, but Rachel's legs wrapped tighter around her waist. Quinn moaned at the smooth and silky feel of Rachel's pussy walls around her cock.

"I'm on the pill, baby. It's okay…"

Mind clouded with lust, Quinn forgot that Rachel was a lesbian and that there was no need for her to be on the pill. Growling like an animal, Quinn pulled all the way out and _slammed _into Rachel, who screamed in ecstasy.

"Oh- oh, Quinn! That's it, baby!" Rachel moaned, bed squeaking at the force of Quinn's thrusts. "So good! AH!"

Quinn grunted and fucked harder into Rachel, who keened into her body, pussy walls clenching possessively around her cock. Granted, Quinn hadn't had sex with many women but she could easily say that Rachel's pussy was the best she ever had. The brunette's pussy was warm and tight, sucking Quinn's cock further inside.

"So tight," Quinn groaned, hips thrusting at a fast pace. Rachel moaned and fucked up into her, filthy moans and words tearing through her lips. "Your pussy feels so good, Rachel…"

Rachel moaned and gripped the sheets tightly, body arching up gracefully and pussy walls fluttering. Quinn panted and thrust harder, loving the feel of Rachel's soaking sex around her thick meat. She felt her stomach coil but held back, wanting Rachel to come first. And judging by the way Rachel's pussy grew tighter, she knew that the brunette was close too.

"Come for me," Quinn husked. With a loud scream, Rachel came, soaking Quinn's cock with her girl cum. Moaning at the stream of juices that coated her cock, Quinn came, spurting thick ropes of her semen into Rachel's pussy. Rachel mewled and milked out the last of Quinn's cum, who shuddered and fell on top of the brunette.

"Mmm, that was so good," Rachel moaned as she cuddled up to Quinn. "I've never had anyone fuck me as good as you, with or without penis."

Quinn grinned, feeling her ego boost by a lot. Not only did she get to fuck Rachel Berry, but the actress had also confessed that she was the best sex she ever had.

"I wonder about your stamina, though," Rachel smirked, hand wrapped around Quinn's limp dick once again.

"Jesus!" Quinn exclaimed as Rachel squeezed the base of her dick. She felt it twitch and harden at the hungry look in Rachel's eyes.

"Do you want me to ride you? Watch your thick cock splitting my pussy apart? Hmm?" Rachel taunted, hands wrapped tightly around Quinn's shaft.

"Holy fucking- yes!" Quinn moaned as Rachel pumped her dick back to hardness.

"Lie back and watch me," Rachel winked as she moved to straddle Quinn's thighs.

Quinn moaned at the sexy sight. Rachel's lips, swollen from their make-out session, and reddened pussy lips wrapped around her thick meat. Smirking sexily, Rachel started to grind her pussy against Quinn's cock, soaking it with her juices. Quinn panted at the sheer pleasure of Rachel's sex grinding against the whole length of her cock, wanting nothing more than to sheath herself inside that tight pussy again and fuck Rachel into oblivion.

"Here it goes," Rachel husked as she slowly sank down on Quinn's cock.

Quinn groaned at the tight channel that enveloped her cock. Rachel bit her lip and started to roll her hips, muscles choking Quinn's shaft. Quinn whimpered at the sight of her cock disappearing into Rachel's tight pussy, eyes shut and head thrown back in pleasure. Rachel moaned breathily as she rode Quinn slowly, jaws quivering and chest heaving.

"Ohh, baby… So good," Rachel dragged out as she grinded faster.

Quinn moaned and allowed herself to get lost in the sheer pleasure of being sheathed in Rachel's hot pussy, cock twitching violently. She gasped as Rachel fell forward, nails digging into her abs. Rachel's face was a hair's breadth away, her soft, plump lips parted as she fucked herself on Quinn's cock. Grasping the back of Rachel's neck, Quinn brought her down for a searing kiss. Rachel whined against her lips as she bounced faster, their skin slapping and breaths mingling.

Groaning in pleasure, Quinn thrust up, causing Rachel to shriek in pleasure. Quinn panted and thrust up as Rachel sank down, their lips clashing furiously as they fucked roughly. Rachel moaned and sat up, with Quinn grabbing at her breasts. Quinn grunted and wrapped her lips around a nipple, Rachel's fingers tangled in her hair. Fuck, Rachel's pussy was so soft and silky, and Quinn just couldn't get enough.

"AH! AH! Fuck me! More, Quinn!" Rachel screamed as she let Quinn fuck her harder, pussy walls clenching tightly around Quinn's cock. "Oh! You fuck me so good, baby!"

"Yeah?" Quinn panted as she grazed her teeth against Rachel's breasts. "You like my big cock splitting your pussy open?"

"Ah! YES! Love that big dick in my cunt!" Rachel moaned uncontrollably, nails digging into Quinn's back.

"Jesus!" Quinn exclaimed as she rested her forehead against Rachel's shoulder, hips pumping at a rapid pace.

Filthy, squelching sounds filled the room along with Quinn's groans and Rachel's screams of pleasure. Quinn moaned as she felt Rachel's pussy clamp down on her cock possessively, as though not wanting to let go. And damn did Quinn not want to fuck another pussy that wasn't Rachel's again.

"G-gonna cum! Fill my naughty pussy with your sperm!" Rachel screamed as she came hard around Quinn's cock, moaning as Quinn kept on fucking into her.

Quinn moaned at the scalding pleasure that coated her cock, her release not too far off. After all, she already emptied her load into Rachel's pussy beforehand, so she was a little sensitive. Rachel mewled as Quinn rocked their bodies together, hands grasping the back of her neck. With a gasp and a shudder, Quinn came and emptied her second load into Rachel's tight hole, who moaned and milked every last drop of her sperm.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Quinn panted.

Rachel giggled and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, kissing the blonde softly. Quinn smiled and cupped Rachel's face as she deepened the kiss, cock falling limp inside the brunette's soaking sex.

"By the way, I'm on the pill so I can control my hormones. I tend to get horny a lot, so…" Rachel shrugged.

"I actually forgot to ask why you were on the pill," Quinn smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but you're just so sexy."

"And so are you," Rachel giggled. Quinn smiled and kissed her softly, eliciting a small sigh.

"Would it be wrong if I wanted to take you out on a date?" Quinn murmured as she brushed a loose strand of hair behind Rachel's ear. Rachel smiled and shook her head.

"No… I'd love to go out on a date with you," Rachel beamed, eyes bright with excitement.

"Really? You don't think it's weird?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

"Not at all. And besides, we already had sex. I'm the one who pushed you to fuck me, remember?" Rachel giggled as she peppered Quinn's face with kisses.

"You're right," Quinn laughed. "I guess the breakdown wasn't so bad, after all."

"No, indeed," Rachel agreed. "How about you get my number tomorrow before I call someone to have your car fixed?"

"Sounds good to me," Quinn smiled. "But before that…"

Quinn grinned as she pushed Rachel down on the bed, who squealed in delight as she came face to face with the brunette's pussy, soaked with their combined cum. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
